Obsessão
by BitingNargles
Summary: Draco Malfoy era um homem obcecado. Druna, one-shot.


**N/A: Só a história é minha, mas o cenário, personagens, etc, são dela.**

Draco Malfoy estava obcecado.

Todos os dias descia as escadas do Grande Salão, sentava-se à mesa e esperava Luna Lovegood descer para tomar café da manhã. Todos os dias ela comia sozinha, assim como ele. Sempre comia um pedaço de pão com geléia e bebericava um copo de café enquanto lia o Pasquim. E todos os dias ele esperava ela chegar.

Não era mais saudável, ele sabia disso, ela era louca, mas ele também estava ficando. Ela estava enlouquecendo Draco Malfoy. Ela era tão... diferente, tão…

_Especial._

Não, Draco não gostava dela. Simplesmente amava-a, não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. Os cabelos louros, os olhos azuis, a pele clara como papel, o cheiro de cereja que o dominava sempre que chegava perto dela. Ele tentara falar com ela, mas ela sempre o evitava, temendo ser vítima de mais uma de suas zombarias, ele achava.

Ele seguiu-a de longe quando ela foi para a aula, era a aula que Sonserina dividia com Corvinal, aula de História da Magia, que ele aprendeu a amar.

Ele sempre se sentava na diagonal dela, era o lugar perfeito. Conseguia vê-la, e não chamava a atenção. Aula de História da Magia era a aula que ele sabia que Luna não prestava atenção. Ela rabiscava qualquer coisa em seu caderno e encarava o nada. Perdida em seu mundo de fantasias, longe dele. Sempre longe.

Draco suspirou e balançou a cabeça, desviando o olhar da loira. Já era tortura o suficiente por um dia. Ele estava enlouquecendo, e a culpa era toda dela. Culpa da lunática. Culpa da Di-lua Lovegood.

O sonserino estava louco. Ele fechou seus olhos, decidido a não pensar mais nela, mas a única imagem que lhe vinha à cabeça era seu sorriso, seu perfume, seus olhos.

Os olhos.

Os olhos eram a coisa que Draco mais gostava nela. Eram azuis, profundos, parecia que ele se perderia se olhasse muito tempo para eles, e ele havia se perdido. Mas não somente em seus olhos, mas também em seu sorriso, o sorriso que ela reservava para quando estava com seus amigos, o sorriso que ela nunca daria a ele.

Draco fechou as mãos em punhos fortemente, forte demais, sua pele se rasgou e ele praguejou. Pelo menos isso desviou os pensamentos de Luna. Draco estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem notou quando a aula acabou e quando uma certa Corvinal parou em sua frente.

"Sabe, Draco, você não deveria fazer isso." Luna disse "Pode acabar se machucando."

Draco ficou tão chocado que ela estava falando com ele que ficou sem reação. Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão curiosa.

"Eu faço isso também, às vezes" disse ela, não estranhando o fato de ele estar encarando-a sem falar nada "Me perco em minha própria cabeça. É uma sensação peculiar, não?"

"Sim... muito peculiar" disse Draco, falando pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

"No que estava pensando?" perguntou Luna "O que te deixou tão... angustiado?"

Luna parecia preocupada, o que não era verdade. Luna não se preocuparia com alguém como ele. Ela deveria estar curiosa, e só. Mas uma vozinha incômoda não saia de sua cabeça _E se ela se preocupar com você?_ Draco chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando a vozinha.

"Hm... nada." Draco sorriu para ela. "E você, no que tanto pensa?"

"Nada também" Luna riu da expressão irritada de Draco. "Acho que os Narguilés estão bagunçando a minha cabeça esses dias, não consigo pensar em outra coisa que não seja... bem, você."

Ela falou aquilo como se não fosse nada. Draco estava chocado, a sua obsessão também pensava nele. **Luna Lovegood pensava em Draco Malfoy.**

"Estranho, Luna." Disse Draco, se levantando e se aproximando dela "Eu também ando pensando muito em você."

E, sem pensar, beijou-a. Ela não recuou, pelo contrário, ela retribuiu ao beijo. Os lábios dela tinham gosto de cereja e de menta. Era um gosto diferente, mas Luna _era_ uma garota diferente.

Draco sorriu para ela, ele tinha beijado Luna. _E ela havia retribuído._

Luna só sorriu distraídamente e voltou para seu estado sonhador de sempre. Draco só sorriu e saiu da sala. Luna não se mexeu. _Por quê_ ela não havia seguido ele? Ele queria que ela tivesse seguido-o, por que ela ficava tanto tempo perdida no seu próprio mundo? Por que ela não notava o mundo ao seu redor como as outras pessoas? _Porque talvez ela não seja que nem as outras pessoas. Ela é a Luna Lovegood, esqueceu?_ Disse a vozinha irritante. Ele a repeliu novamente e sentou-se no fundo da sala de poções.

Essa aula eles dividiam com a Grifinória. Ele irritou-se, queria Luna com _ali. Agora_. Ele terminou a sua poção quase que mecanicamente, isso não ocupava a mente dele, ele continuava pensando nela. O professor substituto deu 10 pontos para a Sonserina por causa da poção de Draco, mas ele nem prestou muita atenção. Só pensava nela.

Quando a aula acabou, ele tinha aula com a Lufa-Lufa, mas acabou trombando com Luna no caminho. Ele simplesmente pegou-a pela manga e puxou-a pelo canto arrastando seus materiais com a outra mão.

"Loony¹ Lovegood, por que não sente nada?" Perguntou Draco, quase como que falando consigo mesmo, segurando os pulsos dela e encostando-a contra a parede. "Por que não reagiu com o beijo? O que te distrai tanto?"

"Draco" Foi a única resposta que recebeu.

"O que foi?" Perguntou o garoto, angustiado, olhando para o chão.

"Olha para mim." Draco obedeceu. Luna se aproximou e o beijou. "Eu sinto sim, eu só me distraio facilmente. Você também anda muito perdido no seu mundo. Eu vejo você com os olhos vidrados, todos os dias, no Grande Salão."

Draco riu e beijou-a novamente, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos outros alunos. Ele finalmente estava feliz. Completo. Sua obsessão gostava dele, e isso que importava.

_**¹Lunática do inglês. É que eu acho que combina mais com a história.**_


End file.
